Question: Simplify the expression. $(5a^{4}+6a)(6a^{4}+a)$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ 5 a^4 (6 a^4) + 5 a^4 ( a) + 6 a (6 a^4) + 6 a ( a) $ Simplify. $ 30a^{8} + 5a^{5} + 36a^{5} + 6a^{2} $ $30a^{8}+41a^{5}+6a^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ { 30a^{8}} {+ 5a^{5}} {+ 36a^{5}} {+ 6a^{2}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { 30a^{8}} {+ 41a^{5}} {+ 6a^{2}} $